Saturday: A Day of Joy (and Revenge)
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Everyone knows that Saturday is a day of rest, happiness, and ... revenge?


**Author's Note (A/N):** If you don't like my story, then don't read. Criticism is approved, but let's keep the swearing off, okay?

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

* * *

"Atlantis?" Jason asked.

"That's a myth," Percy said.

"Uh...don't we deal in myths?"

"No, I mean it's a MADE-UP myth. Not like, an actual true myth."

'So this is why Annabeth is the brains of the operation, huh?"

#SlamdownbyJasonGrace

* * *

"Never seen Jason fly before," Percy grumbled. "He looks like a blond Superman."

#Persassy

* * *

 **.: Saturday: A Day of Joy (and Revenge) :.**

 **Percy woke up** to noisy laughter. At first, he had to glance around his surroundings. He was in the Poseidon cabin, and he could hear snoring near him. It turned out to be Tyson, who was in a bed across the room from him.

It was only three days after the Greek/Roman war against Gaea, and he just wanted to sleep in. The noise kept him from shutting his eyes once more, which was a loss.

He slid out of bed, careful not to wake up the Cyclops, and then winced, looking outside his window.

There were an unusual number of people gathered in a large circle, and there was Connor—or was it Travis?—dancing in rigid moves. He had a pink tutu on, and started to twirl with his arms over his head.

"What time is it?" the son of Poseidon murmured out loud. It was Saturday, somewhere in the morning. Usually demigods will sleep in until noon on this day (with the exception of the Hypnos Cabin).

What was even more bizarre was a Stoll actually dancing in public. He had to admit, it was kind of funny. But there were much worse things than demigods doing ballet.

Grumbling, he felt the unbearably hot, stiff weather sweep through the window. This summer was especially warm, and mostly every camper left their windows open and wore their tank tops and shorts around camp.

Percy pulled on his own shorts and Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and then launched forward to the door—

"Brother?"

Percy twisted around to see Tyson, who sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Oh, sorry. You should go back to sleep, big guy."

"Can't sleep. Bad dream—tuna sandwiches started hitting me on the head. Not tuna!" the Cyclops moaned.

"Okay." Percy looked mystified. He figured since Tyson loved peanut butter, tuna was one of his enemies. "Listen, I'm just going to go outside and check all the commotion."

"I'll come!" Tyson stood up.

"Uh, yeah." Percy pointed to the shorts. "You should probably get dressed."

"Right!" Tyson busied himself with clothes.

Percy grinned, glad that his half-brother could stay at Camp Half-Blood for at least a week. He hadn't lately given a bro-to-bro chat, and when he had a chance to tease Tyson about Ella, the harpy (who Tyson became infatuated with), there was just no way on giving up the moment.

"Ready!" he told Percy happily.

Percy opened the door, then immediately got hit with a water balloon. He spluttered, saying, "Who threw that?"

"Sorry." Jason stood in front of him, smirking, but didn't look very sympathetic. "Bad aim."

"I doubt it," Percy grumbled. "You, in fact, have good aim, Grace."

Jason shrugged. "Well, it isn't often that you get thrown off your game, Jackson."

"So, what happened so far?"

"First it was Spin-the-Bottle, and then Never-Have-I-Ever, and finally a water balloon fight."

"Why was a Stoll dancing?" Percy asked.

"Thalia dared him."

" _Thalia's_ here?" Percy groaned. "It's good that your sister is here, but seriously, I do _not_ feel like fighting."

Jason eyed Tyson. "Hey, man. How's your day going?"

"Tuna sandwiches are mean," Tyson told him.

Jason looked bewildered. "Yeah, I guess so. Egg salad is better though, right?" He was interrupted by a voice calling out to them.

"Hey, hey!" Clarisse sauntered over. "Look who we have here! Long time no see, _Jackson_."

"You can call me Percy," the son of Poseidon told her. "So, yeah, when's our next duel?"

"Probably not in a long time." Clarisse gestured around her. "We're just having some fun. You know, to lift up spirits—blah, blah, blah."

"Fun." Percy frowned. "So, wait, are you, like . . . twenty-one? Isn't that old?"

"Like eighteen isn't," she scoffed. "But, yeah . . . Being the head counselor for the Ares Cabin and all, I figured I should stay her and take control."

"We all know you're about control." Chris joined Clarisse, as she turned pink.

"Did you two get married yet?" Percy asked slyly.

"Jackson!" Clarisse growled. "I forgot how annoying you are."

"And _I_ forgot the look on your face when I annoy you." Percy grinned, as the son of Jupiter shook his head.

"As a matter of fact, we _will_ get married." Chris nudged Clarisse. "August second."

The daughter of Ares's eyes softened, which didn't happen that often. "Yeah . . ." She studied Percy. "How about you and Blondie? What are your plans?"

"Attend high school together, and then go to college in New Rome," a new voice replied.

Tyson clapped his hands together. "Yay!"

"Oh, hey, Annabeth. We were just talking about you," Chris greeted.

Annabeth gave her boyfriend a fake glare. "Uh huh."

"Hey, I haven't forgotten about our plans." Percy put up his hands in surrender. "I can remember _anything_ if it includes you."

"How sweet," Clarisse coughed. "Listen, Jackson, I'm only going to say this once: I'm happy for you."

"What . . .? This is Clarisse, right? The one who greeted me to the toilets, the one who keeps picking on—"

"I'm absolutely serious. Seriously, you've grown up a bit, I have to admit."

Annabeth smiled. "Well . . . not that much. He still drools in his sleep."

* * *

 **Percy got his** revenge eventually, in the Dining Pavilion. He spotted Jason with Piper together, talking animatedly.

Aiming carefully, he threw it—and it landed right on Jason's lap. Muffling his laugh, he could hear screams of " _Percy_!"He quickly hid behind clumps of people, while some of them were giving odd looks.

"Percy, show yourself," Piper charmspeaked.

That was totally unfair. Percy came out of his hiding spot, seeing Jason, who looked as if he peed his pants. Holding back a laugh, he waited.

"Are you three-years old?" Jason said, but his mouth was twitching into a smile. "I'm gonna get you back."

"Hey, you were the first one who did it," Percy argued. " _Idiot_."

"Doesn't matter. I'm Roman, and always will be." Jason had a hand over his heart, as if pledging.

"Well, guess it doesn't matter if I do this then. You'll get me back anyway."

"Huh?" Jason looked confused. "Percy? I was just kidding, seriously!"

Percy cupped his hands around his mouth, and yelled as loud as he could, "Jason peed in his pants!"

There was a moment of silence, before everyone looked over to Jason, and then laughter rang loudly.

"It's water!" Jason protested, yet wasn't heard over the raucous noise.


End file.
